Idiot - A Talon Oneshot (Talon X OC)
by Litena Kirat
Summary: Layla finds herself in a hospital bed after a life-threatening mission. Skilled as Talon, she finds it regretful she is in such a terrible state. But Talon might just come to cheer her up.


Idiot - League of Legends Talon Oneshot (Talon X OC)

The title and story are both completely random. Yes, it is Talon from League of Legends, and it does contain an OC. Talon is completely in love with her. Vlad and my OC are just close. I haven't decided yet (lol) but I'm thinking it would be nice if Vladimir had a crush on her. Just so nobody gets confused, the OC is not a league champion, and her real name is Layla but she goes by her alias (Rienna).

I know I suck at writing and you might consider burning your eyes out after this (it's so completely random in so many ways and I just wrote it at two thirty in the morning) but I'd like it if you guys would read and review! I'm really thankful to anyone who reads this and very happy *sniff* to reviewers.

LOV YA'LL

*7/28 fixed a few typos and added/deleted some sentences.

* * *

I slowly gained consciousness. It gradually came to me - the soft warmth of blankets, the pressure of bandages around my head, the steady beeping of a pulse monitor. My whole body felt sore. When I tried to move, my muscles screamed in agony. I drew in a sharp breath and cringed.

It seemed to have been such a long time since I had expressed my pain.

How long did I sleep?

I opened my eyes at a commotion outside the door. I found myself staring into a certain pair of pupilless eyes. Vladimir's expression was nonchalant as he sat quietly by my bed. He normally would have smiled his wicked, belittling smile, but he simply looked at me with an unfathomable gaze. I shifted uncomfortably to give myself something to do, but I hurt myself more in the process.

"-have to leave her alone until-"

"Get out of my way."

One voice sounded like that of a doctor. The other sounded arrogant and… familiar.

"Please, sir, Miss Rienna has to have quiet until she fully recovers-"

There was the sound of a nurse-

"I'm warning you-"

"As much as we appreciate your visit, we need to respect the patient's wishes-"

"You told me she was out cold for five days! You can't possibly know what she wants!"

The familiar voice lost control and yelled. A fleeting frown crept over Vladimir's face as the door crashed open. The owner of the angry voice barged into the room, followed by a very flustered doctor and nurse.

Talon's immediate reaction to seeing Vladimir was one of shock. The doctor mirrored his expression. Talon turned sharply to glare at the doctor but then seemed to realize he was genuinely flabbergasted at someone being in my room. Being the sharp man he was, Talon put two and two together in a split second.

"They should sue you for sneaking in."

Talon's voice was cold again. Vladimir shrugged and smiled thinly. Vladimir's eyes showed no amusement.

"I will be taking my leave."

He left the room smoothly with a swish of his cloak.

Talon stood there motionless, taking in my figure. I knew I must look a mess. I thanked the heavens for the blankets covering the rest of my mangled figure. Talon would have lost it.

"I'm fine, doctor. Thank you for caring."

My voice sounded thin and raspy. When I tried to clear my throat, my neck muscles groaned in protest, but I managed to without raising suspicion.

"Well…"

The doctor shot a terrified glance at Talon, who was positively giving off radioactive aura. He tried to keep his composure as he ushered the nurse out alongside himself.

"Please call if you need anything."

They hurriedly closed the door behind them.

An uncomfortable silence followed. I had no idea what was going through Talon's head. I quietly averted my eyes to the ceiling. Waiting seemed to be the best thing I could do.

"Idiot."

I was not surprised. I was not hurt. It was just so typical of him. I stayed silent.

"Why…"

That made my eyes go wide. It was the first time I had ever seen Talon leave a sentence unfinished. He had always either spoken his mind or kept silent. He had never trailed off in the middle.

I glanced at him in surprise but quickly made up with a forced smile.

"I'm fine." I repeated the words I said earlier.

"No, you aren't, you idiot."

He stalked over to me angrily, opened his mouth, then closed it again. I giggled. He looked like a goldfish.

"What's so funny?!" His eyes narrowed.

"Please keep it down. This is a hospital, and I am a patient." I chided him gently.

"Don't you ever think about yourself?"

He ignored my words and spoke louder. Of course, he may have been more infuriated. I had half expected it, but the prediction alone had not stopped me from teasing him like I had done before the mission. Before everything turned out like this.

"You're the dumbest idiot in the world." He emphasized 'idiot' in a low voice.

I knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt me.

"That hurts a little." I frowned to better express my feelings.

He stared at me. Then he plopped down on the seat which Vladimir was occupying a few minutes ago. He buried his face in his hands.

"If I had just been there…" He muttered furiously, still sounding a little off.

"I don't want you to get hurt. There is nothing you could have done anyway." I tried to console him. He didn't reply.

I knew then that he had heard the details. I had gone on my mission, been ambushed, and was just finishing off the attackers when a Zaunite bomb of unknown origin had landed on the site. It was an obvious act of conspiracy, but I had yet to hear of the backstabber. I had narrowly escaped only to lose consciousness at the Noxian gates. It was a miracle I had managed to get there. I didn't remember clearly myself.

"I'm an idiot…"

I glimpsed his grimace through his fingers. My heart quivered.

"Didn't you know?" I joked, trying to cheer him up, but I failed miserably.

"I'm sorry. I'm really useless."

My heart almost stopped in its tracks. It was barely audible, but I heard it.

Talon's apology. His self-pity. And I was responsible for it.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're perfect in so many ways."

I tried not to stammer or show how shocked I was. There was a short silence.

"Damn… Why am I the one being comforted?"

He glared at his hands now placed, palm upwards, on the bed.

It broke me apart to see him this way.

His expression was more painful than anything I had experienced. His face was set, but his eyes stared ahead without focus. His hands were quivering, in either sorrow or anger. My heart was shaking worse.

"Talon…"

"…"

He didn't reply, but he was listening. I inhaled deeply. I thought I knew what I wanted to do.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

He looked at me in bewilderment. I was surprised myself, but I forced my blush down. I was going to do this.

"Kiss me, Talon."

"What are you…"

"I would do it myself, but I can't sit up very well, so…"

We locked eyes with each other. I didn't want him to feel guilty. I wanted him to cheer me on by my side. I didn't want him to sulk. If he were able to go through this, then I could too.

I closed my eyes expectantly. There was a long pause, during which all I could hear was the continual sound of the pulse monitor. I began to wonder if he had left.

Then his lips brushed against mine.

It was like being transported to heaven, just that light touch, that which I hadn't realized I had been yearning for ever since he left on his mission before me.

I raised my chin the tiniest bit, and he pressed down a little harder, allowing me to cherish the feeling of his lips fully on mine.

I parted my lips slightly, inviting him in. He had always complained that he had had to force them open. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before his tongue drove its way between my lips and claimed my mouth. My heart started fluttering as he delved deeper and roamed my cavern. He licked everything hungrily, from my lips to my own tongue. He was not holding me anywhere - it was just our lips; his desiring, mine welcoming.

The door flew open.

Talon sprang back as if he had been burned. A trail of saliva betrayed our secret. He wiped his mouth hurriedly as he stared at the nurse in the doorway. She went as red as a tomato.

"I- I'm sorry Miss, your pulse rate was abnormally high so I thought…"

We became aware of the fast beeping of the pulse monitor. There was an embarrassed pause. Then the nurse mumbled something hurriedly and stumbled out the way she came.

"Layla, you still aren't used to it?" Talon raised his eyebrows.

It was my turn to blush a fierce red. He used my real name too.

"Damn... so annoyingly cute." He muttered quietly. I heard him nevertheless.

"Your compliments always make me laugh." I let out air through my nose while smiling broadly.

"It's not a compliment!"

Talon was back to himself. I relaxed my face muscles to form a contented smile.

"I feel much better, anyway. Thank you."

"Why are you talking like you want me to leave?"

"Reading between the lines for once." I teased him, avoiding the question halfheartedly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are, sir." I stated firmly.

"Go home and rest. You just returned from your mission. Come back tomorrow when I'm in a better state."

"But-" He stubbornly protested, but I cut in.

"Take a bath too."

"Are you saying that I smell?"

"Well, yes. You don't seem to have washed for the last two days."

I knew him too well, and he knew it. But to be honest, he didn't smell _that_ bad.

"Hmph."

He nudged the chair aside with his foot and walked towards the door. I saw his fatigue weighing on his shoulders. I felt sorry for making him run here, but I knew it would be better to apologize later.

He paused at the door.

"Don't let that moron near you."

Oh… Vladimir.

A smile curled my lips.

"Are you jealous?"

"Like hell!"

He spun around and strode back over. To my surprise, he leant over and gently kissed my forehead - or at least the bandages covering it.

"You had better get well soon." He left hurriedly. I knew he was embarrassed.

I smiled by myself. I could still feel his lingering warmth on my forehead - and my lips.


End file.
